Last Night
by WolfGal56
Summary: Soul wakes up in a hotel room with Kid and Black*Star after a night of drinking and questions form. Why does Black*Star have lip gloss on? Why is Soul wearing Maka's tie? And Where the hell are the girls? Please review! Rated for paranoia.
1. What The Hell Happened?

**That's right! I'm alive! Woooo! Haha, welcome to my amazing, funny, and embarassing story of the Soul Eater gang! This is not a lemon. Repeat, NOT A LEMON. **

* * *

><p>Soul groaned and sat up holding his head. His head had a pounding headache as he stole a look at where he was. A hotel room? And a trashed hotel room at that. If the decoration wasn't knocked over it was broken. Then one question ran through his head. "What the hell happened last night?" The last thing he remembers was the gang celebrating the 5th year anniversary of the Kishin's death. Then Black*Star challenged him to a drinking contest, the rest was just a hazy blur. He got out of his bed and began to walk around and regain any memory he could. When he saw the closet he felt like something important was in there. He opened it up and was shocked to see Black*star hanging upside down on the hanger bar asleep.<p>

"Black*Star! Wake up!" His eyes shot open and he fell to the floor almost instantly. Soul chuckled at his idiotic friend. When he noticed his face was shining. He leaned closer to Black*Star and examined his face.

"What is it?" He asked, very uncomfortable with how close he was.

"Is that lip gloss on your face?" He asked. Black*Star rose a brow. Soul found a napkin on the floor and slammed it on his face moving up and down. When he removed the napkin Star saw a faint pink lip marks on the napkin. His eyes shot open.

"SOUL WHO DID I HOOK UP WITH?!" he screeched jumping to his feet. "And why the hell do you have Maka's tie on?" He said a little more calm. Soul realized he never checked his out fit and looked down. He wasn't lying. All he had on was Maka's tie and his blue plaid boxers. He grabbed it and held it up to his eyes.

"Why do I have this on?" He asked before Star could answer they heard things falling from the living room area. The couldn't believe what they saw. It was Kid. Except he was missing his shirt and one of his shoes. Not to mention the strange way he had his pants on. Kid sat up on the couch, knocking over beer cans next to him, and held his head.

"Arg, What...What happened?" He asked. Soul shrugged and Black*Star shook his head. "Soul what's with the tie?" he asked. Soul just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Kid sighed and looked around the room. Then he gasped.

"THE ROOM IS SO UNSYMMETRICAL" He yelled causing Black*Star and Soul to wince.

Black*Star tapped his shoulder.

"Uh, Soul. Where are the girls?" He asked. He realized the girls weren't there so where the hell were they? He groaned. They lost four drunk girls. Great.

"Guys, get dressed. We're gonna search for our partners." he said as he pulled on his pants. He decided to keep Maka's tie on. Maybe it'll help them. He waited for Black*Star and Kid to get dressed until he heard Kid scream. He ran over and saw Kid curled in a ball shaking.

"What is it now?" soul asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I can't find my other shoe..."

"We probably lost it on the way over." Black*Star said. Soul sighed. How did Liz and Patti help him? He and Black*Star squatted on either side of Kid.

"Uh, it's alright Kid. We can get you new shoes. Even more symmetrical than the ones you have now." Soul said awkwardly.

"Yeah! They'll be kickass too!" Black*Star said. Kid looked up with a stupid smile on.

"Really? Do you mean that?" he asked. Soul and Black*Star glanced at each other and nodded. Kid jumped up to his feet.

"Right! Then let's go!" He said as he walked out the door. Soul face palmed and Black*Star followed Kid. Soon after Soul ran after his friends. They finally reached the front desk and the bellhop smiled at them.

"Hey! What's up?" He asked and held up a hand for a high-five. Soul narrowed his eyes threateningly and the bellhop put his hand down.

"Excuse me, why are you acting so familiar with us?" Kid asked. The bellhop looked shocked then sighed.

"Right. I forgot you guys were drunk. By the way, what happened to those girls you had with you? You left with them but came back by yourselves." he said. At least now they knew they had the girls at some point last night.

"When we returned where did we come from?" Kid asked. The bellhop pointed down the street.

"When you left you stopped at the gas station, when you returned you were Shinigami knows were." He said. They needed to know what happened last night then Soul had an idea.

"Guys, we have to find Maka!"

"We all want to find our partners Soul but we have to-"

"No idiot. Maka should know. She has this weird talent to remember everything when she's drunk. She has a better memory when she's drunk then when she's sober!" he explained. Kid and Black*Star glanced at each other. Then they nodded.

"Black*Star and I are going to go the gas station near here. You go to your house and check if Maka's there." The boys nodded and ran off to their destinations. Since Soul couldn't find his bike he ran home. Which is pretty far. When he got there the house was empty. Not even a note.

'Well mark off our house. Maka where the hell are you?' Then he got a call. Kid? He answered the phone and waited.

"Uh, Soul. You might want to get down here..." Kid said.

"Why?"

"Just do it." with that Kid hung up.

"Soul's gonna be pissed." Black*Star looked at Kid worried. Kid had the same look as they looked at the clump of metal Soul once called his bike.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! A classic "What the hell happened last night?" Story! yay! So should I write more or naw? I want to write more this was pretty fun. Any way, WolfGal out! <strong>


	2. The Gas Station

**Yo! WolfGal here! Now I got this comment asking why Crona and Ragnorok weren't here and the answer is simple. Crona couldn't deal with alcohol so they both stayed behind. Any way on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Soul panted as he bent over and saw Kid and Black*Star standing shoulder to shoulder hiding something. Soul rose a brow.<p>

"So why'd I run here?" He asked. Kid looked to Black*Star.

"Well. We know we were here last night..." He started. Soul stood up. They already knew what he was gonna ask.

"How?" The two boys gulped and stepped aside showing, what used to be, Soul's prideful bike now completely wrecked. His eyes widened and fist clenched at his sides. Kid and Black*Star were very scared. His eye twitched and he smiled.

"Haha. Someones got hell to pay." He said. The boys thought for a second before Soul stormed inside the gas station. At the counter was a short, red haired girl with a boyish haircut. She saw them and smiled.

"Hey!" She said "Where are those other chicks you were with?" She asked. Soul slammed his hands on the counter angrily and checked the name tag on the girl.

"Listen, _Keely_. I want to know how the HELL my bike got trashed. And I want to know now." The girl looked slightly taken back by his sudden outburst.

"Damn you're a lot more fun when your drunk. I thought you guys were here to pick up that girl. She's been here since last night." She said rubbing the back of her head. The guys looked at her confused.

"PEASANT SHOW ME THE GIRL WE LEFT HERE. YOUR GOD DEMANDS IT" Black*Star bellowed. Keely sighed and made a sign for them to follow her. The guys followed her down the dark hall to the backroom. There was a girl with black hair that went below her knees with the same blue vest as Keely but obviously taller.

"Hey chick. The guys from last night are back." The girl turned around. Black*Star knew those indigo eyes any where.

"Tsubaki! I found you!" he said and he hugged her. _'He must be glad she didn't hook up with some random dude.'_ Soul and Kid thought. Tsubaki blushed and stared at her meister awkwardly.

"Oh, H-Hey Black*Star..." She said. Soul decided to interrupt this awkward encounter and waited for Black*Star to release his weapon.

"Tsubaki do you remember anything from last night?" he asked impatient. Tsubaki thought.

"The last thing I remember was when Black*Star challenged you to a drinking contest, then having Patti buy the next round of shots. There's one more part I remember but I don't think it's important." At the last part Tsubaki blushed. Soul and Kid got curious at that.

"With all due respect, Tsubaki, any piece of information could help us." He said, that seemed to do the trick.

"Well, it's probably in my memory because it's the most exciting thing to happen to me but..." She paused and her face turned red. "Black*Star and I hooked up last night..." she said so they could barely hear her. Everyone's jaw dropped. Even Keely, and she barely knew these people! Black*Star looked to his weapon his face tinted pink.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Tsubaki nodded.

"I even got my lip gloss on your face on accident." She said eyes glued to the floor. Black*Star swallowed the lump in his throat. He and Tsubaki hooked up. AND HE CAN'T REMEMBER?! Keely decided now was as good of a time as ever to intrude. She sighed and walked over.

"Ok, since your friends are here to pick you up your work here is done." Soul stopped her. "Whoa whoa whoa. I want to know what happened to my bike!" he snapped.

"Again. You were way cooler when you were drunk. If you want to know, follow me" She said turning around again. The gang sighed and followed her to the counter. She messed with the computer a little before pulling up a video.

"This is the footage from last night. You did most of your stuff in here but outside is a different story. Around 12 is when you got here." She played the footage and they all watched as Soul and Maka arrived first on his bike and shakily stopped before they could crash. Later two cars followed. One solid black one and a jeep. Liz, Patti, Kid, Black*Star, and Tsubaki stumbled out of their car. Liz and Patti seemed to be cheering. They all walked inside and after a few minutes walked back outside with beers and alcohol. Then Kid stuck his hand in the air and began talking. They all nodded and lined up beer bottles. Soul revved his motorcycle at the beginning of the beer line. With another rev he drove forward successfully breaking each bottle and slashing his own tires. The gang cheered and Soul glared to Kid. Kid was too busy panicking how Soul didn't break the bottles symmetrically.

"Shhh! This is the best part!" Keely said laughing. They turned their attention back to the video. They watched as the girls each held up their bottles and hurled them at the cars speeding down the road. Each of them hitting one car and laughing madly after. Keely started laughing too. Then she closed the video and looked back to the group.

"Questions?" She said smiling. Black*Star raised his hand. Soul and Kid face palmed.

"What did we do in here? And do you have any idea where we went after?" The group was surprised. They didn't expect a question like that to come from Black*Star. Keely chuckled and nodded.

"When you guys got here you bought tons of beer and about two bottles of vodka. Then you started hanging out here. Stripes over there wouldn't stop messing with the displays."

"So even when your drunk you try to make things symmetrical?" Soul asked. Keely burst out laughing.

"Ha ha! He didn't make them symmetrical! Ha ha! He kept on moving everything around so it was almost impossible to find what you were looking for!" She laughed. Kid turned pale. Then fainted. They gang sweat dropped and Keely continued laughing.

"Of course you two weren't any better." She said. Black*Star and Soul looked at her confused. "You kept climbing the displays and shouting about God. And you wouldn't let the blonde girl leave your side. It was funny to see her get mad at you but it started scaring off customers so I decided you guys had to go." She said. Souls face tinted red as Black*Star and Tsubaki giggled at him.

"But girly here passed out before you left so I had to take care of her." Tsubaki bowed and apologized. "As to where you went I have a pretty good idea." Kid woke up and began sulking in the corner.

"The blonde cowgirl said that you guys should go to the zoo. Then off you went leaving this chick behind asleep by the drinks. So you probably went there."

"Patti." they all said sighing. They grabbed Kid and walked out.

"So, we get here do some stuff then head to the zoo." Tsubaki summed up. They nodded. How far would they have to go to figure out what happened.

"Also, this has been on my mind since I saw you guys. Why does Soul have Maka's tie?" She said pointing to his chest.

"I woke up with it. No idea how I got it." Tsubaki sighed. "Well let's go. we have to get to the zoo." They all nodded and Tsubaki worked on getting Kid out of his depression. They were in for a big surprise and they haven't even gotten half of the puzzle yet.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like this chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed! Yay! They found Tsubaki! Who will they find next? You probably already know, but guess anyway! The next chapter will involve:<strong>

**Long necked horses**

**Security**

**Hats**

**I'll see you guys next time! Until tomorrow, WolfGal out!**


	3. The Zoo

**Yo! WolfGal here! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! And I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! The story is about half over. Any how, as I always say, On with the Story!**

* * *

><p>After driving to get some breakfast the gang headed to the zoo. They then began to search the zoo for any clues that they were there. Luckily it didn't take long to find. While they were walking through to the exhibits they heard a woman shout "THERE THEY ARE GET 'EM!" Before they could turn around Soul, Kid, and Black*Star were tackled and Tsubaki had her arms forced behind her back. Black*Star began to fight back out of habit. Which wasn't a very good idea. The guard that tackled him cuffed him so he wouldn't resist much more.<p>

"Take them to my office please. And bring their friend." She said. Then they were lead to the main office and into a small room. What did she mean by 'friend'?

"How dare they hand-cuff their god!" Black*Star began to rant, everyone just ignored him while Tsubaki did her best to quiet him down. The door opened again revealing the woman who ordered them there. She was wearing the zoo uniform with black shoes. She had dark wavy hair and glasses on. She looked down at them sternly.

"Hello. I hope they treated you nicely." Her tone had sarcasm in it. "Bring her in." She stepped aside and Patti stepped in with cuffs. She smiled at them happily.

"Hey guys! Can you believe it? I got in trouble with the zoo! Haha!" She laughed. Soul and Kid face palmed. Black* Star laughed. They sat Patti next to Tsubaki, who started to check Patti for injuries.

"May I be the first to say," Soul started, "WHAT THE HELL DID WE DO HERE?!"

"Trust me. All of this is called for." She said. Kid started thinking.

"Do you have any record of what we did?" Kid asked. The woman nodded. She found a tape and slipped it inside the TV and pressed play.

The tape was a little fuzzy but they saw themselves appear on screen by the giraffes exhibit. They could guess what happened next. Soul, Kid and Black*Star lifted Patti up and over the fence where she ran over to the nearest one. The gang, minus Tsubaki, cheered her on as she rode one around the pen. Patti and Black*Star burst out laughing. Kid and Soul put their heads in their hands. Liz put up her finger with an idea. Then the guards showed up. They chased away the others while another carried a sleeping Patti towards the office. Then the tape ended.

"Do you see what I mean? Now. I want to know why the hell you'd let her in the giraffes pen." She said.

"Listen Lady."

"Maya." She said sternly.

"Alright. Miss Maya, we were brain dead drunk last night and have no memory of being here. That's why we let her in. We had no idea we were doing it." Soul said. Maya sighed and shook her head.

"Well I can't just let you go. You guys have a fine to pay." They all looked to Kid who sighed.

"How much?" Kid asked with dread.

"Well you jumped a fence, rode a giraffe, and resisted when getting arrested. So... That leads to a total of 1,100 dollars." She said. Kid turned pale.

"Calm down Kid." Black*Star said. "Your God is here! Everything will be alright!" Kid glared at him and pulled out his check book. After scribbling down some letters he handed the check to Maya.

"Um, I'm sorry for interrupting, but do you have any idea where we went later?" Tsubaki asked quietly. Maya smiled at her.

"I might. The other cowgirl with the long hair? She was reported saying "Let's go to that tattoo parlor down by the bars" then you guys got chased out. Their eyes widened.

"You guys might wanna check yourselves for tattoos." Tsubaki suggested. In a rush the boys jumped up and began checking their arms, legs, and torso. Then in unison they sighed in relief when seeing their usual clear skin. Patti laughed loudly at their relieved expressions.

"Well you five have paid your debts I see no reason for you to stay. Oh. And Stripes there, left this." she reached under the desk and pulled out his other shoe. Kid's eyes watered up dramatically.

"My shoe! My beautiful, symmetrical shoe!" He said as he took it and eagerly put it on. He sighed in relief as the others sweat-dropped his actions. Patti laughed.

"Hello? What about these?!" Black*Star yelled holding up his cuffed hands. Patti mimicked him.

"Oh right." Maya said. She walked over and took off their cuffs and showed them out. As they walked down the streets Patti talked about how she woke up and what she did and how happy she was that she rode a giraffe. Then she stopped suddenly.

"He he! Why does Soul have Maka's tie on?" Soul groaned. They needed to find Maka fast. This was getting somewhat annoying. Now to see who they left at the tattoo parlor and their side of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that was chapter 3! Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer! Promise. And I think you'll enjoy the next chapter! Anyhow. Until next time, WolfGal out! <strong>


	4. The Tattoo Parlor

**Yo! WolfGal here! Let's see what trouble the gang is in this time! Also, expect a crossover story from me soon! More details at the bottom, On with the story!**

* * *

><p>By the time the gang reached the tattoo parlor it was lunch time so they stopped at a nearby bar for a quick burger. The shop looked pretty dark, except for the light coming in through curtains where you'd get your tattoo. There were suggested tattoo designs all over the walls (one of them being a Shinigami skull) and red sitting chairs for you to wait in. The floor was solid black with little colors or red or yellow from ink spills. It wasn't very big yet it wasn't small. Tsubaki didn't say anything but she saw Black*Star's signature on the wall.<p>

When they walked in the shop they were greeted by a sandy haired teenager. He wore a red T-shirt and faded blue jeans. He also, surprisingly, had no tattoos. He smiled at the group which almost instantly dissappeared, he grabbed a nearby broom and pointed it at them in a threatening way, when he saw Black*Star.

"Hell. No. You have to leave! Don't make me call the cops!" He threatened. Black*Star put his hands up. They were pretty confused, but he's bound to have a good reason. Just for safety, Kid got between the group and the boy.

"Listen! We are not here to cause trouble! We just need some help!" He said.

"I don't care! He cost me way to much money! He's gotta go!"

"What can we do to prove that he won't cause trouble?" Kid asked. The boy nodded his head towards the drawer on a desk. Kid slowly walked to the drawer and pulled out what was in it. Handcuffs. Black*Star groaned.

"Again? Why should I, the amazing Black*Star, wear handcuffs? Is my godly word not enough?"

"No!" Everyone yelled. He sighed as Kid cuffed him.

"There he's cuffed. Now what happened here?" Soul asked. The boy relaxed a bit.

"First things first. I'm York. Nice to meet you. Also, you guys are pretty cool. One more thing, your friend is an amazing worker!" He said. So they did leave someone here last night! Now to find out who.

"Friend?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah. Sandy blonde hair, said to have an annoying partner, has a pretty recognizable dressing style" he said. "She's a great worker. She was pretty nervous when she woke up but she got the hang of it."

"Where is she?" Kid and Soul said in unison.

"She's working on a customer right now actually." the gang pushed past York and headed towards the back. They opened the curtain to see there beloved friend.

"Alright! All done!" Liz said as she helped the girl up. She had just finished giving a girl a heart tattoo on her side. "It's gonna hurt for a while so-"

"Sissy!" Patti yelled as she jumped her sister. Liz turned around to see the others there. Soul looked a bit disappointed. The girl left and Liz looked at her friends with a smile.

"Hey guys! That was one crazy night! I can't even remember most of it. Haha!" She said. York walked up from behind.

"Annoying partner?" Kid asked her slighty annoyed. Liz chuckled nervously and rubbed th back of her neck.

"None of you guys remember last night do you?" He asked. They all shook their head. He sighed.

"You're the 5th group this month. I'll fill you in on what I saw." They all crowded around him and waited. "Well for starters there was only 5 of you. The guys, Liz, and a nice blonde girl." Maka, obviously. "Liz kept going on and on about how she wanted to work here. I was a little hesitant at first but when I saw her preform on a customer, man it was awesome! She was so determined to be hired I couldn't say no!" They all sighed. "Then that blue monkey got a hold on the tattoo pen!" They all snapped to attention. Patti just laughed. "He started putting his signature on all of my customers! I had to give refunds to all of them! Grrrr. I'm still mad about it."

Tsubaki hit Black*Star over the head.

"A little after you guys left Liz passed out. I let her spend the night. Nothing else I could do."

"So I got a job drunk?" Liz asked. York nodded.

"Yeah, and I gotta say, you guys were pretty entertaining. Especially you." He pointed to Soul.

"Me?"

"Yeah! You were dancing all over the place! It was hilarious!" The thought made York chuckle. Soul grumbled. The others began asking York what dance he did and for how long.

"Alright!" Soul yelled. "Can we please just find Maka now?!" The others just snickered and nodded.

"Would you happen to have seen where we went after?" Kid asked. York nodded.

"You went in with four and came out with three. So you probably left her there. Not that far actually"

"Oh, would you stop being so damn vague and tell us?!" Soul said. York smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all you get for today! Haha! I'm so evil I know. So check tomorrow to find out where they left Maka! You can probably guess, but keep it a secret ok? So the crossover I'm working on is a Soul Eater and Ouran High School Host Club one. It should be pretty good! I'll put the first chapter up tomorrow! So until next time, WolfGal out! <strong>


	5. So That's What Happened Last Night?

**Yo! WolfGal here! I'm almost certain there will be one more chapter after this one! I'll write more at the bottom. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Soul, Black*Star, Kid, and Tsubaki stared in horror At the place they most likely left Maka. Liz and Patti were laughing too hard at the boys own stupidity. Liz never thought she'd see Black*Star look so mortified. This made her laugh so hard she fell to the floor.<p>

"Please tell me we have the wrong address." Black*Star said. Kid shook his head slowly.

"Nope. T-This is the correct place. Unfortunately." he responded.

"Black*Star." Soul said. "If I don't wake up from the coma Maka puts me in, fix up my bike and sell it." Black*Star nodded. Tsubaki looked at the address on the paper York gave them then back at the entrance. This was the place, no doubt. It was about a block from the tattoo parlor but it was still bad. The boys had a good reason for looking so scared. Because they were standing in front of a strip club.

Soul considered walking away and never coming back. But then he heard something break from within. They looked to each other and walked through the doors. A tall, lean man stood by the stage banging his fist against it. He was grumbling something too.

"Oi!" Soul called the man looked up and and he instantly turned mad.

"No! I'm not takin anymore girls from you three!" He yelled. Liz and Patti glared.

"No asshole, these girls are with us. Where is Maka?" Soul could've sworn he looked hopeful.

"Have you come to take her back?" He asked.

"She was never ours to give."

"Whatever just take her! Ever since she woke up she's been nothing but trouble! She won't do any shows, and when I tried to get her to come out, she hits me with a huge ass book!" He said leading them to the changing rooms. he stopped in front of a door with a dent in it. Soul hesitantly knocked in the door.

"I already told you, if you think I'm doing a show, you're crazier than my friends!" The girl behind the door called.

"Maka! It's us!" Soul called. Praying to any god that he wouldn't immediatly get knocked out. The door opened and thankfully Maka had her white button up and skirt on. Her hair looked pretty messy and she was missing her socks but her boots were still there. When she saw the boys she glared at them and for safety they hid behind the girls.

"H-Hey Maka!" Black*Star said.

"Save your breath or I'll beat it out of you." Black*Star instantly shut up.

"From what Soul told us you remember what happened last night?" Tsubaki asked. Maka nodded her head.

"Care to fill us in?" Liz asked.

"After I get home to shower. Get to our apartment in about an hour." She said. And with that she grabbed the back of Soul's collar and dragged the terrified teen from the group.

* * *

><p>When they got home she threw Soul on the couch and held her hand out.<p>

"Give it back." She demanded. Soul reached to his neck and took off Maka's tie to give to her. She then walked to the bathroom to shower. Soul knew that unless he made it up to her in someway, he'd be placed in a coma. Looking around he noticed he could clean while she showered. That should get rid of some anger towards him. So he got to work. Sweeping, vacuuming, wiping, and dusting. When he fished he heard the water turn off in the bathroom. Maka walked to her room without glancing to him. That wasn't good. Since he cleaned he decided he should take a shower too.

After his 15 minute shower he sunk in the couch sighing.

"They should be here in a few minutes." Maka said. She walked over to the couch and for some reason, sat very carefully on the couch. The doorbell rang and before she could get up Soul got to the door.

"I got it." He said. Maka again sat carefully on the couch. He opened the door to his friends standing there. The boys still in back scared. He ushered them in and Maka left to make some snacks. As they all seated Maka put the small snacks down and crossed her arms.

"Now that you're all here." they all fixed themselves. "Maka-Chops are in order." She said darkly. The boys cowered Liz and Patti laughed.

_**Bam! Bam! Bam!**_

Kid, Black*Star, and Liz were knocked back by the force of the books. Soul and Tsubaki gaped at the people who she chopped. Tsubaki started tending the wounded.

"Well that made me feel somewhat better." She said. Patti laughed happily at the bump on the threes heads. By the look on Liz's face she wanted to know why she got hit. So did everyone else.

"C-Can we know what happened now?" Kid asked. Maka sighed and nodded.

"Well we went to the bar and we got pretty drunk. Kid was supposed to be the designated driver, but Patti wanted him to drink too. So she forcefully got Kid drunk." Patti laughed at this.

"Then we left to that gas station for more drinks. And if you didn't know already, Balck*Star and Tsubaki hooked up when they thought we weren't looking." she shivered at the memory of the two making out. Tsubaki and Balck*Star blushed and Liz was now very interested.

"After Kid rearranged almost everything in the store, Tsubaki passing out, and Soul running over the beer bottles Patti wanted to see real giraffes. So we headed to the zoo. Then Liz had the brilliant idea to have Patti actually ride a giraffe! Then the guys lifted her over the fence and she actually did it! Liz taped it in her phone actually."

"Is that why you hit me?" Liz asked.

"No. That's one of the reasons I hit you." She said. Liz could still feel the pain in her head. Maka continued her story.

"We got chased out of the zoo but Kid got slowed down by his shoe. So by his logic he took off his shoe and chucked it at one of the guards. After we escaped Liz then said how she wanted to get a job as a tattoo artist so we headed to a parlor." Soul could see Maka was getting more irritated at this part.

"But of course she had to demonstrate her skills before she could get the job! That's why I chopped you!" She said. Liz was now very confused.

"Wait. Why does that matter?" she asked.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU USED FOR THE DEMONSTRATION?!" She snapped. All their jaws dropped. Is she saying what they thought she was saying?

"No way."

"Show it!" Patti said. Maka groaned but turned around showing her back. She then lifted the bottom of her shirt showing the tattoo Liz gave her.

"Woah! Liz you did great!" Black*Star yelled. Liz gaped at what was there. It was Soul's trademark symbol. An orange grinning soul.

"I would've been perfectly happy if you only put this! But no. You just had to add your own touch! And without me knowing!" She said. They all looked at her confused. Maka's face turned a little redder and she lowered the top of her shorts revealing the rest of the tattoo. Soul's face turned bright red. Liz smiled big. Patti continued to laugh. Right under the soul tattoo, writin in solid black cursive lettering read:

_"Soul Eater Evans"_

They all gaped at her tattoo and at Liz's laugh she threw another book making Liz fall back. Maka was now red from embarrassment and anger. Soul quickly changed the subject before she started a war in their apartment. Doing his best to get his color back he dared to ask.

"So uh. What happened next?" Maka turned her head to him then chopped Kid in the head making him cower.

"Ow!"

"That was for suggesting to go to that damn strip club!" Maka said. Patti again burst out laughing. Then she chopped Black*Star in the head. Again.

"What'd I do?!" He asked. Maka huffed.

"That's for convincing me to do a 'show'!" She yelled. Everyone got instantly quiet.

"A show?" Tsubaki asked. Maka's face grew redder.

"How else did Soul get my tie? Asking for it? No. I did an actual show. After Black*Star stopped dancing on stage that is." Soul quickly covered his nose in fear he might be bleeding from the thought of Maka actually stripping! It was so unlike her! He just couldn't believe it.

Liz jumped up grabbing Maka by the wrist and headed for her room Tsubaki and Patti close behind to ask questions, leaving the boys alone.

"I don't believe it." Black*Star said. "There's no way she did a show! Especially that kind of show."

"I agree." Kid said thinking. "Why would she do that?"

"If you idiots couldn't remember, she was brain dead drunk and so were we! She could've done a show. We'll never know without actually seeing it. And I swear if you guys go back to that club I will personally beat you to a pulp." They both nodded.

"Now that that's over and done with." Kid said as he stood up. "WHY WEREN'T HER PIGTAILS SYMMETRICAL?! LIZ ONLY PUT ONE TATTOO ON THAT POOR UNSYMMETRICAL GIRL. AND HOW COULD I HAVE LOST MY SHOE?! IM GARBAGE. ASSYMETRICAL GARBAGE"

Oh, right. Kid hadn't broken down all day. This ought to make up for it though.

_'I wonder if he'll- Oops too late'_ Soul thought as he saw an unconscious Kid on the floor, blood coming from his mouth, nose and eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you worry my little pups! There is still one more chapter! It should be fun. Maybe, maybe not! You'll just have to wait until tomorrow huh? Also! If you haven't checked my crossover story, do it now! I promise it'll be good! And I'm already working on the Halloween fic for Soul and Maka! It includes: <strong>

**Cats**

**Dogs**

**And Blair. (Because she never causes trouble!) **

**Anyway, until next time, WolfGal out! **


	6. Basketball Pain

**Yo! WolfGal here! This is the last chapter of Last Night and I hope you'll enjoy! So On with with the story!**

* * *

><p>A week after their little drunken parade, and Liz got knocked out 15 times, Maka was feeling less angry with everyone. The tattoo on her back wasn't hurting as much as it did before and only hurt if you pressed on it. She decided to keep it, seeing as how it takes more money to remove a tattoo than it takes to get one. Soul was a bit embarrassed having his name printed on his meister but didn't comment on it. During school Soul made sure Maka hid the tat as they walked down the hall. Liz of course told everyone how they got so drunk they didn't remember anything besides Maka. She added a few lies here and there, like Patti was banned from the zoo, and Black*Star wrecked the tattoo parlor. The gang only shook their head at her lies but didn't call her out on it. The lies made them seem pretty bad ass.<p>

But now it was Saturday once again and the gang was playing basketball in the courts. Maka was reading on the sidelines peacefully, her book she read now was about some couple that get themselves in deep shit by going to the wrong club somehow.

"Maka duck!" Tsubaki yelled. On instinct she pulled her head down as the ball swished obove her head. She glared at them.

"Sorry Maka! It was Black*Star's fault!" Liz said. Black*Star glared at Liz who shrugged. Maka sighed and put her book down.

"Don't worry I got it." She said and she ran after the ball. After retrieving the ball she saw that Black*Star had gotten into a fight with Kid and were now yelling incoherent words.

"Hey!" Maka yelled.

"WHAT?" Kid and Black*Star yelled at her in unison.

"Whats going on?" She asked. Kid and Black*Star continued their fight.

"Black*Star apparently threw the ball asymmetrically." Soul said. Maka sighed and gave the ball back to Soul.

"OW!" They all turned their heads to Black*Star and Kid, Kid was on the floor holding his nose. Tsubaki hit her meister over the head.

"Maka you're gonna have to cover for Kid in this game." Liz said. Maka groaned.

"Why can't I just read?" She asked quietly. After getting Kid to the sidelines they got ready for this game. On Maka's team there was Liz and Tsubaki. On Soul's team he had Patti and Black*Star. _I am so dead_. She thought. She knew Kid only chose Tsubaki and Liz because they were almost the same height. But they absolutely sucked at being forceful when needed. During the game she notice Stein, Marie, and someone else sit next to Kid as they played. Maka ignored it and tried her best to figure out how to play this damn game.

"Maka, over hear!" Liz yelled. Maka passed to ball to her and relaxed a bit when the others weren't looking at her like she was prey. Soon after the ball was being passed so fast Maka decided to give up trying to follow it. Suddenly, "MAKA MOVE!" They all yelled. Before she could, she felt a sharp pain where her new tattoo was. The others cringed as they heard a faint **'SMACK'** come from Maka and the ball. Maka hissed in pain as she stood straighter.

"Why did that hurt her so much?" Stein asked himself. Kid thought quickly.

"Well we heard the impact from over here, so it's bound to hurt her." But the answer didn't soothe Stein.

"I'll go check on her." He walked over to Maka who was still rubbing the injury. When she saw Stein she forced a smile.

"Hello Professor Stein, how are you?" She asked.

"Relax I'm only going to check the ball injury." He reached out to Maka, she quickly took a step back.

"No, no. It's fine! Really." She said quickly. Stein quickly got behind her and held her still. Maka gave up. Too late to fight back now. He lifted the back of her tank top and his eyes widened.

"Now here's something I wasn't expecting." Maka's face turned red.

"Y-Yeah. That happened the night we got drunk..." She said quietly. Stein snickered.

"SPIRIT! I'm afraid Maka's hurt pretty badly" Maka's eyes shot opened as she turned to see Spirit running worriedly towards Maka. She saw her friends looking terrified as Liz, Tsubaki, and Black*Star pushed Soul telling him to run. He took off when Spirit saw the tattoo.

"MAKA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" He yelled. He shoved Stein away and began to choke Maka in a hug. She pushed herself away luckily and Stein put his hand on Spirit's shoulder.

"You haven't seen the rest of it Spirit." He looked at Stein then Maka, his face full of worry.

"SCATTER!" Kid yelled. And they all took off. Maka running towards the park and hiding with Soul. Luckily Stein decided not to join the little hunt and left them alone. They escaped this time. Let's hope next time they see them they won't ask about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta love Stein's troll side!<strong>** So this is the concludes the story Last Night! Hope you guys enjoyed! Now my main focus will be on the crossover story and maybe the Halloween story! I'm still figuring out a name. Hehe. Any way, until next time! WolfGal out!**


End file.
